Sherry LeBlanc
| anime debut = | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | gender = female | relatives = * Dr. LeBlanc (father; deceased) * Mrs. LeBlanc (mother; deceased) * Elsworth (guardian) | team = Team Sherry | previous affiliation = Yliaster | anime deck = * Sacred Knight * Fleur | manga deck = Magic Elf | tf05deck = * Sword of Freedom * Sword of Justice * Sword of Revolution * Sword of Revenge | ydt1deck = Maidens of Condemnation | Wc11deck = | english voice = | japanese voice = | related pages = * Sherry LeBlanc's Decks }} Sherry LeBlanc is a female Turbo Duelist of French origin. Competing in the WRGP, she seeks to defeat Yliaster who's behind the tournament and orchestrated the death of her parents. She attempts to recruit Yusei Fudo on her team, with the intention of uncovering Yliaster's schemes through the Signers. It was only after she learns the fate of the future that she shifts her alliegance to Yliaster, as she aided in ZONE's plan to destroy New Domino City in return for having her family brought back. After being beaten by Akiza Izinski and Crow Hogan, Sherry returns to help save Neo Domino City, keeping her promise to her father to fight for justice. Appearance Sherry has long, waist length, blond hair with bangs that curl away from her face in a horizontal direction and has emerald color eyes. Her Turbo Duel uniform is white with red accents that run along the outside of her arms, down the outside of her legs, and wrap around her calves. She also wears a red undershirt. Her uniform also consists of grey shoulder, knee, elbow, and shin guards, while she wears charcoal colored padding over her chest. Her helmet is also red with gold accents near the crown that run from front to back, while the open-mouthed mouth protector is grey, with an orange visor. Since her defection to Z-one, Sherry's uniform has now changed radically from her old attire. It now consists of a black and white scheme that inverts from both sides of her suit, with grey pauldrons instead of shoulder pads and a black lining with white laces down the middle of her body. Her undershirt remains the same though. Biography Childhood Sherry grew up in a mansion in France with her wealthy parents. Sherry's father had once told her that the way of life prevents people from knowing if they will be happy or sad, but tells Sherry that she must never give up, and to ask herself to do justice so the future can look brighter. He then gives her the teddy with the "Z-One" card hidden inside. Her parents were later killed (abducted in the English dub) by Yliaster during the night. Shortly after the murders, Sherry stumbled into her father's office and saw the bodies. Elsworth guided her out of the building to safety. In the dub, Sherry's parents were captured by Yliaster and they were taken to an unknown location. Elsworth continued to take care of Sherry and often moved to hide from Yliaster. Sherry moved from France to England to various parts of North America to an island in the Pacific to Japan. All the time, Sherry hung onto a teddy from her home in France. In Japan, Elsworth found out the card, "Z-One", hidden in the teddy bear. Sherry's hard life spent on the run led to her becoming extremely adept at martial arts. She is also stronger than she looks, enough to hold a grown man in the air with little difficulty. World Racing Grand Prix Sherry appears after Yusei Fudo gets kidnapped and saved by Akiza Izinski from an opposing team from the World Racing Grand Prix. She forces Yusei into a Turbo Duel by pretending there is a bomb in his Duel Runner, and if he stops, it'll explode. At first, she doesn't reveal her face to them. The Duel progresses with Yusei taking most of the damage and her negating his attacks. Then, Sherry stops in the middle of the Duel. Yusei realizes her threat was a bluff, so he stops his Duel Runner too. She takes off her helmet revealing her appearance. As she does, Akiza is surprised to see a woman Turbo Dueling. Sherry reveals that her goal is to have Yusei join her team in order to help her gain revenge on Yliaster, who supposedly murdered her parents. The duel is ultimately called off because of Boss' interruption, in which he tries to crush them with a truck. However, Akiza Summons Yusei´s "Stardust Dragon" to escape the situation, and in the process Sherry acknowledges her as a Psychic Duelist. After Boss tries to leave the scene with his thugs, Elsworth appears to beat them up, and later joins up with Yusei, Sherry, and Akiza. After that, they both leave, but not before Sherry states that they will meet again to both Yusei and Akiza. Sherry appears again after Akiza defeats Trudge in her first Turbo Duel; she has been watching and is pleased with the result. Sherry is then on a desperate quest of finding out the mystery behind the "Z-One" card. To do so, Sherry, along with Elsworth, breaks into Sector Security's HQ. Once inside, they empty the building by making everyone believe that there is a bomb inside. Further inside the HQ, Sherry and Elsworth run into Yusei and Bruno. The two of them try to follow after her, however Elsworth blocks Yusei's path, only for Bruno to get past and go after Sherry. She gets to where Sector Security's main computer is located, to where Bruno also ends up. As he tries to stop her, Sherry retaliates tries to subdue him. However, at the moment that she threatens his life, he counterattacks Sherry and ends up turning the table on her, displaying an extreme increase in strength without any sense of friend or foe. Bruno almost beats her, but stops once he sees the "Z-One" card. He takes the card and snaps out of his unknown state and helps her in figuring out what the card is. During the card scanning process, Sherry, Yusei, who has beaten Elsworth to gain entrance to the room, and Bruno are transported to a cyber-like plane. There, they encounter a strange object. After that, the three of them, along with Elsworth, were transported to the shore of a lake. Elsworth leaves the scene while carrying Sherry, whom appears to be unconscious. Before the preliminaries for the WRGP commences, Sherry goes to where Yusei and Akiza are practicing. Sherry greets Akiza, stating that they won't be seeing them in the preliminaries, as she is in a different block. Still, Sherry warns Akiza to be careful, as apparently there are some dangerous people participating on the Grand Prix as well. Sherry thinks these people could be actually working for Yliaster. As for Yusei, Sherry wants to talk with him about what they saw that day. She then leaves. She later reappears after Yusei and his team have won their first match of the preliminaries. She also has won the first round as well, but is here to for a different reason. Of course its because of Yliaster, and reveals to everyone that Ghost is connected to it. With this, Yusei and the others recount the strange events that have occurred so far, and after connecting the dots, wonder why Yliaster is after them. It is then that Sherry reveals it is because of them being Signers, pointing out that she truly knows who they really are. She is also aware of the legend of the Crimson Dragon. She acknowledges that there is still not much information about them and the man they saw at the cyberspace area. and Elsworth to stop the Diablo.]] After the Diablo is unleashed in the New Domino City, Sherry teams up with Yusei and Elsworth to stop them. At first they defeat some of them, but after Primo sends more Duelbots after them, both Sherry and Elsworth are eliminated by them. She is later shown watching the battle between Yusei and Primo with Elsworth. They then confront the two about the murder of her parents, but Jakob offhandedly says that he does not remember them or her. They angrily attack Jakob and Lester with Jakob pushing back her Duel Runner with his immense strength. Momentum Express and disappearance Sherry was with Team 5D's when Lazar agreed to tell them what he knew about Yliaster. She angrily threw a card at Lazar which he dodged, leaving it lodge into the chair. After losing patience with him for going off topic later, she used a card to slice through the boxes of Red Demon's Noodle that Jack had given Lazar. She accompanied the group to Game Paradise to get information on who sent the Three Emperors of Yliaster from the database hidden in the Accel Simulator game. , Sherry later then accompanies Yusei and Bruno to the Momentum Express Development Organization where they attempt to discover how Yliaster are connected to them. Although, they are later found out and hide in a shuttle pod which appeared to be a trap and they are sent through a wormhole via Momentum Express. In the wormhole they attempt to escape using the Z-One card, during which the glass windscreen of the shuttle breaks and Sherry is sucked through it, although Yusei tries to rescue her, he ultimately fails and she is lost into the wormhole. However, Yusei and Bruno make it back safely to New Domino City. , in the form of her father.]] Ultimately, she winds up in the company of Z-one, in the form of her father. ZONE promises Sherry he'd tell her the entire truth of what's going on, but she'd have to accept having her fate being changed drastically. She accepts those conditions and is shown a vision of the future: a world destroyed by Ener-D. Ark Cradle After Team 5D's defeats Team New World, the Ark Cradle shatters the sky and finally appears in New Domino city. After this events, Sherry talks to Yusei and co. after Yusei has decided to travel to the Cradle itself. Sherry reveals to them that she has seen the future. Furthermore she warns Yusei not to go, as if does, he will die. She tells them that Z-one is the one who shown her this future. She then threatens Yusei that if he boards the Ark Cradle, Sherry herself will kill him. When Yusei and co. boards the Ark Cradle, Sherry and Zone observes them as they progress towards the center. ZONE asks Sherry why she tried to warn him, and she replies she did it as courtesy towards a friend, then steels herself to stop them. After Yusei and co. are separated, Sherry faces off against Crow and Akiza, appearing to split into two persons. Before that, Crow gives her the Z-One card, stating that it was Elsworth's wish. Using her "Ecole de Zone" Field Spell, Sherry had the two of them struggling for a while, as each believed that they were Dueling Sherry, while they were actually participating in a Battle Royal and attacking each other. Akiza eventually saw through this and destroyed the Field Spell via the effect of her "Black Rose Dragon". She then uses "Z-One" to activate "Soul-Binding Gate". During the Duel, Sherry reveals to them that she wishes to create a world where everyone gets to be with their family, herself included. Crow was hesitant to continue fighting when he saw a few orphans from Satellite in the vision, but Akiza quickly reminded him that millions of people will die if they let Sherry and Z-one destroy New Domino City. She also tells him that as long as he believes in the future, anything can be done. With his conviction returned, they continue the Duel. Sherry is defeated, however because the cards on the duel are real, her "Soul Binding Gate" crumbles and is about to fall on her. Both Akiza and Crow try to save her and almost suffer the same fate. Fortunately Akiza's "Black Rose Dragon" whose still materialized, saves them. Then Crow and Akiza convince Sherry to join with them and change the future. Manga biography A silhouette of Sherry is seen when Lazar explains the type of people who will be competing in the D1 Grand Prix to Yusei. Sherry has some form of psychic ability, being able to see the opponents hand & guess their moves before they make them, similar to the powers that the Millennium Necklace gave to Ishizu Ishtar and the powers that the Millennium Eye gave to Maximillion Pegasus. Sherry not only knows Akiza, but they have a history together. Akiza and Sherry were both students of Duel Academy Sanctuary, where they were regarded as the top elite duelists. However, after Akiza left the academy, Sherry became angry and vowed to never forgive Akiza for running away when they faced each other in the D1 Grand Prix. She eventually learns the reason behind Akiza's departure from her former Academy. Decks : In the anime, Sherry's Turbo Deck comprises of two Archetypes, Sacred Knight and Fleur which are formed of monsters from French history. She also uses an array of trap cards to support her ace monster Chevalier de Fleur from negating card effects, to protecting her monsters from being destroyed. She also uses a variety of Speed Spells in order to gain a quick advantage over the opponent by using Speed World 2's effects to her advantage. Whilst Sherry was under Z-one's command, her Ground Deck comprised more of the Fleur Archetype rather than her aforementioned Sacred Knights. She also uses Field Spell Cards such as The Soul-Binding Gate which was given to her by Z-one which inflicts real damage. This deck also uses the powerful Z-One Spell Card that Yliaster killed her parents over in order to support the field spells she uses. In the 5D's Manga, Sherry uses a Magic Elf deck, which comprises of cards which affect and destroy the opponent through guessing cards in their hand, which is useful for Sherry as she has a power which lets her see the opponent's hand. Trivia * "LeBlanc" is French for "the white", which is interestingly in its Masculine form. * Her modified clothing she obtained while in the service of Z-one bears resemblance to the attire of Paradox, specifically his mask, and the mechanical-looking pieces of the Malefic monsters' body. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters